World Timeline
Category:History The below is a timeline of fictional events from Ehrdi's history. =-35,000 - -25,000 AFE= *'''-35,000 - -30,000''' **The Overlord Gods create Ehrdi and the first six racial deities of the Ancients, Faeri, Ziegun, Subagel, Dragons and Datong. *'''-30,000 - -25,000 AFE''' **The racial deities create Ehrdi's continents and races. =-25,000 - -10,000 AFE= *'''-25,000 - -15,000 AFE''' **The early inhabitants (save for the Dragons) develop primitive tribal groups and remain largely nomadic. **The Ziegun begin to develop a more organized social structure. **The Ancients begin to develop a more structured civilization. *'''-15,000 - -14,800 AFE''' **The Ancients have an advanced civilization with advances in science and magic. They mummify their royal and noble dead and bury them in elaborate tombs. **The Ancients begin conquering and enslaving the Druden, Illphi, and Duendai on the Vestin continent. *'''-14,800 - -14,600 AFE''' **The Ancients spread out from Vestin and begin conquest on Aust **The Senjose and Vorgassan are conquored and enslaved. *'''-14,600 - -13,600 AFE''' **The Ancients sail to Nordin and conquer the native Ziegun. **Conquest of Ehrdi is put on hold for an eon while the Ancients focus on internal affairs and research in magic and science. **A large magical breakthrough is made when the Ancients use magic to transform their native desert land in central Vestin to a land of lush forests and grasslands; the transformation is permanent and still remains this way in the present day *'''-13,600 - -10,000 AFE''' **The Ancients finally set out for Suud and enslaved the Datong and Subagel. **The control of the world stops there; the Ancients never attempt to conquer the Dragons. **Many advancements in magic and science are made, including the creation/discovery of rune magic in southern Vestin. **The first demons are created through dark magical rituals. They survive and flourish in an underground secret society. **The Ancients' civilization begins to decline with internal political strife. =-10,000 - 0 AFE= *'''-10,000 - -7,000''' **The Ancients' civilization continues to decline from political and economical destabilization. **The Ancients' empire suffers from decades of drought and famine, resulting in a large population decline. *'''-7,000 - -4,000 AFE''' **Enslaved races begin to rebel on a small scale and while freedom is not achieved, succeeds in further weakening the Ancients. **Weakened further from overall decline, the Ancients are unable to effectively contain slave rebellions. **The demons are banished by the Overlord Gods to Profundum. *'''-4,000 - -1,000 AFE''' **Start of the War of the Ancients' Fall: Slaves begin to attack and rebel on all fronts, though they are kept somewhat at bay by their overlords. **After some two hundred years of war, the Datong manage to eject the Ancients from their territories. **By -2,739 AFE, the Subagel and Ziegun force the Ancients from their homelands. **The Ancients continue to maintain hold on the Faeri races for some time, despite open rebellion. **The Ziegun begin to develop a somewhat more advanced culture. **The Ancients' defenses in Aust are finally broken in -1,321 AFE and ten years later, the Ancients retreat to their home continent of Vestin. **The Vestin tribal slaves continue to fight the Ancients and manage to push them back to their original territory in the center of the continent after a few centuries. *'''-1,000 - 0 AFE''' **The Ancients attempt to rebuild their empire; they start by trying to reconquer Nordin and attack the Ziegun in Gonu at Zestospylin. Three hundred Ziegun led by their king Alastair hold off the Ancients for three days. While they all die in the end, the three hundred Ziegun greatly weakened the invading force. One year later, the united Ziegun nation completely cripples and repels the Ancients' forces. Once retreated back to Vestin, the Ancients give up their reconquest attempts. **Huerr loses his wings in a battle with an archdemon and creates the first Humans in -286 AFE. **The Ancients' deities are brought back into oblivion by Vador and Muder in -246 AFE in order to maintain balance, especially with the emergence of Humans. **The loss of their gods saps power from the Ancients and their ambition, and the last Ancient finally dies in a skirmish with the Duendai in 0 AFE. =0 - 1262 AFE= *'0 - 700 AFE **Except for the Dragons and the Ziegun, the races of Ehrdi remain largely nomadic and much of the Ancients' technology is lost to common knowledge due to the destruction of many of their texts and monuments by bitter ex-slaves. **The races remain largely isolated from each other, except in Vestin. **The Ziegun are preoccupied with internal affairs and struggles. *'700 - 1262 AFE **The Druden and Senjo begin to advance more technologically, learning agricultural techniques and forming small villages and trade routes within their own nations. **The Ziegun begin re-exploring the world and spreading their knowledge =1262 - 2040 AFE= *'1262-1807''' **The Drude develop cities and minor technologies in science and magic. **The Senjo also develop cities and technologies, but more so in warfare and medicine than magic. **Humans are found in central Vestin, the most primitive race of all. Many are enslaved by various Druden and Illphi tribes. The small Human slave trade eventually finds its way to the Duendai. **Trade opens up between the Druden, Illphi and Duendai nations. **Limited numbers of Illphi and Duendai are enslaved by the Druden in small raids. *'1807-2040' **The Druden make contact with the Senjo, but with limited influence. **The Druden begin exploring more and rediscover the lands of the Ziegun, Subagel, and Datong. They begin trading with these nations and their economy booms, leading to more power and influence for the Druden. **Orland the Lionhearted unites the Druden provinces, forming the Druden Empire. =2040 - 4000 AFE= *'2040 - 2907 AFE' **The Druden invade central Vestin and completely overwhelm the Humans still occupying it. All the remaining Humans are enslaved and traded throughout Vestin, Aust, and Nordin. *'2907 - 2922' **The Southern Hook War breaks out when the Druden invade Illphi lands on a large scale. The Illphi lose after five years and millions are enslaved while the rest are allowed to continue with their lives under Druden occupation. **The Druden move onto the Duendai, but find more resistance in the warrior Faeri. After ten years of fighting, the Druden Empire is victorious and the Duendai are enslaved in larger numbers than the Illphi, but not traded around the world as much as Humans. *'2907 - 2957 AFE' **The Druden Empire sets out to Aust to conquer the Senjo. After many decades of fighting, the two nations call a truce and the Druden Empire keeps its conquered territory in north Aust (Now Quarto), but does not expand any further. **Both the Senjo and the Druden open up more trade to each other, but focus more on internal affairs. Humans are brought into the Senjo nation through the slave trade, and their numbers in Aust begin to grow. *'2957 - 4000 AFE' **The Druden empire flourishes for many centuries. **Dissension breaks out between the Druden provinces, and unstable internal politics keeps the empire focused more on its personal affairs rather than spreading out further or having tighter control over its colonies. **The Druden empire ends with the death of its last emperor and is divided up into four countries. **Conquered people in southern Vestin revolt and manage to push the Druden out of their territories, until they only control their native lands in Vestin. Illphi slavery ends, while Duendai slaves dwindle greatly in number. Human slaves remain for a time, until their trade dies out, except within Duendai slavery. =4000 - 5575 AFE= *'4000 - 4500 AFE' **Their empire now reduced to four moderate countries, the Druden focused on their own concerns, but kept their international trade strong. This helped boost the global economy and kept many distant nations connected. **Druden revolutionaries propose the International Trade Alliance. It goes through, and many nations are interconnected through it, sharing common currency through the new Geld and trade laws. Each nation and country retains their own political laws and sovereignty, however. *'4500 - 5575 AFE' **Advancement in magical technology and philosophy leads to a further dwindling in legal slave trade, though it still remains legal in certain countries and tribal territories. **The Events of Rune Master begin. See the Rune Master Timeline for more details.